


godsent

by astarisk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Short & Sweet, it's my first fic please be nice, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarisk/pseuds/astarisk
Summary: baekhyun has never liked liked himself, but that changed when he started dating chanyeol
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	godsent

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl it's my first work please be nice bc i'm kinda terrified to post this  
> also if u see any typos im sorry!! english isn't my first language

baekhyun has always hated his body, and he doesn't know why  
he has always felt gross, unattractive, and just simply not enough  
maybe it's the societal standards, or maybe it's just meant to be like this  
maybe he was never supposed to be happy in his own body

that was until he started dating chanyeol  
chanyeol always had a look filled with love, and whenever he looked at baekhyun, he felt safe  
happy  
loved  
he felt like nothing else mattered when he was with chanyeol

he'd still occasionally look in the mirror and look at his body with disgust  
but that's when chanyeol would come hug him  
he'd wrap his long arms around baekhyuns waist and put his chin on the shorter one's shoulder  
and he'd whisper into the smallers one's ear  
"you're perfect, baekhyun"  
"you're amazing the way you are"  
baekhyun was never good at taking compliments, but when chanyeol told him that he's perfect, he just smiled and pressed up against his lover  
and sometimes  
he'd almost whisper "i know"

baekhyun didn't love himself yet, but he was getting there  
all the little caresses tha chanyeol gave to the parts he hated the most  
and all the compliments and praises he recieved   
they were getting him there  
and one day, he could say that he loved himself

and to chanyeol, baekhyun was godsent


End file.
